


Always The End

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, I am a terrible person, M/M, Spoilers, There is something seriously wrong with me, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE]</p>
<p>Erik posted a lovely bit of porn and I had to go and ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8427) by Erik. 



Clint wakes and feels the space next to him, cold and empty.

The apartment is as still and silent as a grave.

A hollow sob hitches in the back of his throat.

And the worst part isn't the sheet, cold and damp against his skin, waking him against his will.

It isn't knowing that it was just a dream and he's woken to a nightmare.

It's having never taken the risk to make the dream a reality.

And knowing that the chance is lost forever.


End file.
